Something Inside So Strong
by littleitalys
Summary: I do know that Gabriella, you can't fight for yourself, so in that case, I have to fight for you," That's all I can say without giving it away, really. T&G!


**Thank you so much for your reviews on my stories. It means so much to me. I'm having trouble writing the next chapter for The Truth About Troy Bolton, I've rewritten it about twenty times, so please be patient for that. I'm running out of ideas and fast for abuse in that story, so give me suggestions/ ideas in a pm or review, please? It would help me heaps.**

**Anyways, this one-shot is based off the song 'Something Inside So Strong,' By: Labi Siffre. Amazing, insperational song, this one-shot is out to anyone that has gone through what Gabriella, in this story goes/ has gone through. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but my puppy mollie. :**

SHE hated herself. She hated herself so much that she couldn't stop from doing what she was about to do right now. People didn't understand. They didn't understand why she felt this way, how hard it was to walk down the hallways everyday. She held the razorblade in her hands, she didn't know why they teased her, what was so wrong about her? Just because she wore glasses, and she liked to read? Just becuase she wasn't one of _them_. Just because she was different. Biting her lip, she ran the blade across her left wrist, making a small indentation, cursing that she didn't do it harder. She wanted to feel the euphoria wash through her. She _needed_ it to wash through her.

"Gabriella!" Her head snapped, and she dropped the razorblade, quickly picking it up, and thrusting open the drawer next to her, and slamming it into it.

"Y-yeah?" She asked, her voice wavering.

"Time for school, you can't afford to be late, again," She nodded, even though her mom couldn't see her. Sighing, obviously dejected that she didn't get to do it, she grabbed her stuff and walked out of the door, after she placed a kiss on her mothers' cheek.

As Gabriella walked, she fought the urge to turn back home, sneak in and just grab it. She couldn't believe what she had turned too. How when it all started that she would never do it. But she did, and she had to admit, when she did do it, it felt good. It blocked out the pain she was feeling, as a whole new one rose up, after giving her pleasure. Intense pleasure.

Gabriella knew that if her mom found out, she'd immeidately be checked into the next mental phicility. She ran her hands through her hair, as she walked into East High. Before she could think any longer, she was, almost instantly, on the floor, and she looked up, into the eyes of Ronnie Anderson. He was the biggest jerk in school, he was the one that she feared most.

Smirking, Ronnie picked her up, pushing her against the locker, running his hands in places Gabriella knew that she shouldn't be touched.

"Geek," He sneered, absolutely loving how that one, heartless comment had made her wince.

"P-please," She stuttered. "Let... let me go," She looked up at him with pleading eyes, only earning her, being spat upon.

"Now why would I want to do that?" He laughed menically. He pushed her harder into the locker, his eyes flickering down her body, licking his lips.

"Just please," She pleaded with him. "Not today,"

He pushed her to the ground. "Pleading isn't going to help," He exclaimed at her.

He was one of the most loved students at East High. They both knew that just beause he was doing this in front of everyone, no one would stop them. They were all to afraid, they knew what Ronnie could do, they saw it happen to Gabriella everyday. No matter how bad they felt for her, they cowered away in fear, all to afraid to do anything that wouldn't save their own skins.

TROY Bolton walked through the hallway with ease, the usual charasmatic, smile playing on his lips, as he greeted his best friend, and co-captain, Chad Danforth. Troy and him had been best friends since Pre-K, eversince Troy had beaten Chad at a game of Horse. The two had been insperable eversince, doing everything together. Troy walked to his locker, he knew that Ronnie Anderson had found a new victim. He knew that his last victim had ended up in the hostpital for two weeks, but he also knew that Ronnie couldn't, and wouldn't be stopped. No one payed attention to who Ronnie did what to. After all, kids would be kids, right?

Licking his dry lips, Troy closed his locker and grabbed his bag off the floor in a swift movement. He hated Ronnie with a burning passion, he once had pushed Troy while they were on the basketball court, exclaiming that he tripped. Troy couldn't play for weeks because of his twisted knee. Ronnie hated how he teased students, he hated how he stripped them of their dignity, made them believe that they were nothing, that no one cared about them. That he was there to let them suffer. Troy also hated himself, he knew that he was just as bad, because he did nothing to stop him.

Troy was just about to turn away, when he heard cries, looking around, he saw that everyone around him was ignoring them, but it pushed Troy forward. Wanting to see why the person was crying for help. Troy gasped at the sight, a brusied and bleeding girl sat in front of Ronnie, her bloody hands covering her face, as she sobbed into them. He felt the anger rise in him. Ronnie had gone way to far, everyone knew that Troy absolutely hated it when girls got hurt, Troy never thought that someone could sink that low. Not even Ronnie, who was the scum of scums.

Composing himself, Troy smirked. "Anderson," He said cooly, leaning against the locker, his cold blue eyes, darkening immensely as his eyes flickered between the jock and the girl curled up beside him.

"Bolton," Ronnie sneered, laughing as he saw the girl shudder in fear.

"Since when did you have so seep so low?" He asked, his voice cool and composed, his eyes raging as his jaw set, dangerously.

"Aw, is little Troy Bolton defending a _geek_ now?"

Troy laughed a laugh that would make anyone cringe. "You think your slick, don't you Anderson? You think that beating up on a girl makes you seem cool, _strong___even." He demanded from the jock, his eyes returning to the girl, who was sobbing quietly by their feet, cringing as she heard the ice in his voice. How could someone sound so cruel?

He gave Troy a little shrug. "Its not like anyone cares about a lonley girl like this geek,"

"It's sad how you think that you can turn your own problems into someone elses," Troy cooed. "It's actually kind of cute."

"You know she enjoys it," Ronnie smirked, running his hand along Gabriella's cheek, making her shudder, grinning triumphidly as she did.

"Oh yes, because when someone is screaming, begging you to stop pushing her around and calling her names, because really, _anyone_ would enjoy that," Sarcasm dripped off of his every word.

"She'll be screaming of pleasure once she's under me and I fu- OOFF!" Troy had him on the ground, after having had punched him in the face.

"You want to say that again?" Troy challenged, Ronnie quickly shook his head, ignoring the throbbing pain in his nose.

"Just get off of me Bolton," He demanded, gasping for air. Troy got up off of him, but pushed him against the locker.

"If you _ever_ try anything like this again, and I find out, I **will** find out, you will be the one in the hospital this time, you got it?" He spat in his face, and waited for Ronnie to nod, before throwing him to the ground, Ronnie sccurying off before Troy could say anything else to him.

Troy sighed, before walking over to the girl on the ground, and placing his hand on her back. "Sh," He crooned softly. "It's alright." He lifted her chin. "Are you okay?" He asked softly, and almost took a step back when her eyes filled with rage.

"Why did you do that!?" She screamed at him, all the rage, and depression that had been held in for so long, coming out.

"I..I..what do you mean? I fucking saved you!" He told her.

She glared at him. "I could've saved myself! I don't need your help!" She snapped at him, coldly.

He just about laughed in her face. "Save yourself? You would've saved yourself a long time ago if you were able to save yourself."

She rolled her eyes. "You don't know that," She told him, speaking softly.

"I do know that Gabriella, you can't fight for yourself, so in that case, I have to fight for you,"

"Why do you care what happens to me?" She quiered.

"Nobody deserves to have gone through what you have. I promise you this Gabriella, no one will ever touch you, ever again," He muttered, before picking her up into his arms, and hugging her close to him, promising himself that he would never let anyone hurt such a precious human being.

Gabriella sighed as he kissed her forehead, and she left her head rest on his chest, completely forgetting about what she had been yearning for, as her thoughts switched to the gorgeous guy holding her.

**I think it feels slightly unfinished, but I decided to finish it off there, or else it would've kept dragging and dragging, could you say, boorrringgg? Well I hope you like it, I think it's probably one of my most detailed stories ever. Tell me in a review what you think? It means a lot to me!! **


End file.
